Uzu Chronicles Book 1: The Beginning, And The Elemental Nations
by TheInformer109
Summary: My OC Yin is thrust form his world upon his death into Naruto's. This is the first of many ridiculous and serious (NOT REALLY) stories. Contains Godlike, Strong, and Smart Oc and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1- A Kami recruits me!

AN: Hey, this is my first story, so be nice, and if you have any problems review as long as it isn't flames. Because then I get my fire hydrant to protect me. By the way, I don't know Japanese, so don't expect me to type much in it. If I do, it's google translator.

Summary: Yinouchi Yangishi is just your regular anime/manga otaku, when he gets killed by pushing a kid away from a lightning bolt. Now watch as he has awesome adventures through the multiverse as leader of the new Mugen Sennin (Infinity Sages). His first stop in his recruiting campaign is Uzumaki Naruto. This unsuspecting victim- recruit won't know what hit him! Godlike , strong , smart , Characters. No Self- insert!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Yin. Well, my Yin. If you have a character named Yin I'm sorry, but this one's mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: I get recruited to be a sage by a Kami.

"Whew!" Yin exclaimed as he stepped out from the convention building. "That was some convention! I HAVE to come back next year!"

Yinouchi, or Yin for short, is our protagonist. He was wearing a black hoodie with white highlights like the ones in his hair, and had white fleece on the inside and the hood, because he lived in Wisconsin. Yin was Japanese, but his parents had moved from Japan before he was born because of the job opportunities. Yin, despite being nice and outgoing, had no friends, something that confused people who knew him well.

He was 17, and had bright yellow eyes that his parents joked looked like the sun, gentle one minute, burning the next. His hair was black, a major contrast to his eyes, and it stood up a bit, but not as much as it could have *cough* Naruto! *cough* Goku! *cough*

He looked up at the grey sky and frowned. It was getting dark, and it was a ten minute walk to his place, and he didn't know if he could make it without getting wet. Well, he reasoned, I can try. He looked up and started running for it, jumping fences and flipping over cars. He meant 10 minutes if he used his parkor/free running skills that he had obsessed with learning after playing Assassin's Creed, to make it.

He slowed to more of a jog, and started walking normally as lightning started showing. It wouldn't do to slip and die of lightning, after all. Then he saw it. There was a 12 year old kid walking down the street near him, and the world went in slow motion. He though he heard a whisper in the wind, '_A Test…'_, before he dismissed it. He sprinted towards the kid as he heard it, then saw it. A blind streak of white that was after the kid's life. He slide-kicked the kid away, barely making it, before there was a flash of white, and a brief, sudden pain. After that, he knew no more.

* * *

-Sometime Later. In Purgatory. -

Yin groaned as he blinked his eyes. He was in a chair, sitting down, but the room was pitch black. He tensed as he heard a door open, and there was a brief flash of light in the direction of what he assumed was the door, and then some grumbling by what appeared to be a man about 30 years old, according to his voice. This voice was grumbling about 'Stupid light switches', and how 'they always keep moving.' Then he heard an "Ah-ha!" and there was a click before light assaulted his senses. Standing in front of him was a young man, about 20- 30 years old.

"Hello, so glad you can make it!" The man said cheerfully as he held out his hand and pulled Yin out of his chair. "Who are you? Where are we?" Yin asked the stereotypical questions. "Ah, well I'm one of the Kami, or gods, the highest one, in fact, and you, my friend, have died, and are in purgatory. Very nice by the way, saving that kid." The Kami responded. Yin personally thought the Kami was really cheerful and bubbly, but he figured being immortal had given him his quirks. 'Wait, why am I accepting this so easily?' Yin thought. "That's because I made you do that, my young friend." The Kami said, reading Yin's mind.

"Now, the multiverse is in peril, blah, blah, blah, I'm giving you superpowers and sending you out on an ADVENTURE!" The Kami yelled out the ADVENTURE! part. "Of course, we still need to train you, but basically, I'm making you the most overpowered person in the multiverse." "But what about you, Kami-sama?" Yin asked a bit concerned. More powerful than anyone? "Oh, I'm a Kami, not a person, but thank you for the concern." The Kami said. "Now then, would you like any weapons that are permanent?" "How about giving me everything from Tasha from Witch Hunters?" Yin thought. He thought Tasha was pretty cool, and his dimensional gallery glove was badass. That, and if he had unlimited mana, then he could keep the battle field open indefinitely! That, and Tasha also had an awesome uniform.

"Sure, that's fine." The Kami replied, and with a whoosh Tasha's clothes materialized on Yin. Now, you can also use your creation powers to create things that augment your abilities, but it takes more energy to manifest anything non-weapon besides that. "Cool!" Yin exclaimed. Why not, he was in every Otaku's dream. Exploring the multiverse with his favorite characters and all.

"Kami-sama, what about the friends I make?" He asked a bit sadly. "Well, they can join the Mugen Sennin, and go with you! Then you can call the reserves or other members if you need to through your dimensional gallery glove." Yin couldn't reply, his mouth was open. He had just become really overpowered in about 2 minutes.

"Now, let me show you Bakkupakka, the Muggen Sennin's center base! And before you ask why you, like I know you will, it's because the multiverse was in chaos, so I created you. Ironic, huh? The creator created!" And with those words they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

AN: Look, I know it's really Mary Sue-ish now, but I'm new and once I learn more I will probably come back and revise this. If you like this story, review, and check back about once a month. Hopefully everything'll be fine, but my computer isn't as young as it was before. We'll see. I've also got a poll about when Yin goes TO the Elemental Nations, please vote, it'll be helpful to the rough storyline in my head. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2- Training in Hell Heaven?

AN: Well, this is the second chapter. I'm trying REALLY hard not to make this too Mary sue-ish, but it's hard. Support me and review when you have any ideas that would help. I'm just saying, unless this story goes bad or gets discontinued I'm making it a series where The Muggen Sennin travel around and help the good guys of wherever they are, however I've found a way to get somebody to combat them. So they aren't too godlike. By the way, I have a crucial poll up, so please vote. Another thing, I know I said a month, but it might be about every 2 weeks to a month. So yeah… Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yin's abilities, but I DO own Yin's character, creation powers and his…. Unique abilities I have planned.

* * *

Chapter 2: Training In Hell. Heaven?

There was a flash of light and Yin and Kami appeared on a floating island. "Whoa…" Yin gasped in amazement. He had every right to also. The floating island was really big for a floating island, although Yin hadn't seen any before. It was maybe 3 square miles. But that wasn't the amazing part. Yin could see lights everywhere, and he got the feeling they weren't stars. "Ah, you've taken an interest in the realities." Kami said, looking serene. "Each and every one is an alternate reality base, each one holding the alternate realities for that universe. They're shaped in a spiral, and the ones closer to the center are safer, the center one being Heaven, that base of the Kami. That outermost is Hell, the base of the demons. Of course, not all demons are bad, but it gets rowdy there since they all love to fight. We're starting your adventure in the outermost worlds."

Yin looked around curiously as he slowly took it all in. "Where are we anyway?" He asked a bit concerned as he noticed how the island they were on seemed to be orbiting the center around the outer ring. "Oh, we're on an island I created that I call Bakkupakka, the Wanderer. I made this for you Sennin, because it orbits the Fabric of Reality, and you can watch all the realities stitched into it from here. To get to your destination you can Cut Reality and move through the hole you cut straight there. Don't use it too often, or the Fabric of Reality can fall apart, though."

After a comfortable silence Kami said "Now, why don't we check out your new home." As he said this he gestured towards the center of the island we were on. "This will be your base. Here you can put in recreation rooms, whatever. However, the people who leave their realities to join the Muggen Sennin will get their own outer island circling this one like yours." He said this pointing to the only extra island connected by a bridge.

The island was smaller, but still big enough to hold a manor house, which it did. It looked like a traditional Japanese house from samurai times, and he could tell there were more secrets in the house.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to redecorate your house later. (AN: I can't think of what to put into this house since I want it to be unique. However, you'll have to review or PM me, and if you do that it has to be before Yin goes to the Elemental Nations or it'll have to wait 'til the next book =.For now, we have to start your training.

"Now, I want 100 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 10 laps around the Bakkupakka!" The Kami yelled suddenly going into what the Muggen Sennin would later call Drill Sergeant Mode. They had reached a training ground, with an obstacle course, training posts, and everything. "But the whole island once is about 8 miles in perimeter!" Yin yelled, his jaw dropping in anime fashion. "Yeah, well, you can't get killed by Mary, can you?"

"Wh-who's Mary?" Yin managed to stutter out fearfully. "Well," The Kami sighed, "Mary is your sister. Now, don't say anything!" He said holding up a finger at Yin's protest. "You already knew that. However, Mary was also walking in that storm, and she almost got hit by lightning. However, a reality wanderer name Pakku saved her. But he got himself killed doing so, and Mary sent spiraling through a Reality Hole with no protection. This shattered her mind, and made her every person's subconscious fear. A Mary Sue!" Kami finished ominously. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yin yelled in despair as he fell to his knees. "Yes, it's sad." The Kami said shaking his head. "A moment of silence for them please."

After a moment Yin got back up. "Now," The Kami said, "You DO THOSE WARM-UPS!" "Eep!" Yin squeaked as he rushed away to do them. "Wait a minute, WARM-UPS?!" Was Yin's yell that could be heard everywhere as he ran away. "Ahhh, youngsters. Oh, to be young…" The Kami said as he watched on.

-Months Later…-

"Gah!" Yin yelled out as he back flipped over Kami's head. He then proceeded to try and kick him, but Kami blocked and struck out with his fist. Yin then punched out with his left hand and roundhouse kicked with his right leg. The Kami caught his fist, and jumped over the leg, throwing Yin while he did so. When Yin twisted in midair to land, the Kami fully straightened and wiped his face. "Enough!" He said heartedly. "We're done for the day. Soon you'll be ready for the Elemental Nations. I can't wait… MWAHAHAHAHA!" "Ummmmmmm… Are you alright sir?" Yin asked a bit concerned. After all, it seemed like the Kami had just cracked. "I'm fine, just had a bet with the Shinigami that you could get Naruto to be smarter and stronger than he would normally be. How the kid managed to hold off S-rank shinobi in his 12 year-old state is beyond me…. BYE!" The Kami said, poofing away. "That was… weird." Yin said staring at where the Kami used to be. "Well, I'm bushed. Time to hit the hay!" He said happily bouncing on his feet as he walked away.

* * *

AN: Well, the next chapter is the Elemental Nations Introduction. Seriously, if you guys don't vote in my poll I'm going to just go ahead to 6 year old Naruto. READ! REVIEW! VOTE!


	3. Chapter 3: A Giant Important Info Filler

AN: Sorry, I needed to confirm something with DarkLightCaster about using something from his AWESOME story. It took a while and I was busy. I'm sorry for not updating, but it'll probably happen a lot. I also want a Beta Reader, but I think I'm okay without one. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own Yin, and Informer as Yin is my OC and Informer is my… existence in that world? My will incarnated? Whatever…

* * *

Chapter 4: I learn the TRUTH, get many things explained, and fail epically. Otherwise known as That-Filler-With-That-Stuff.

The next day was as bright, shining, and happy as you can get when you're on a moving island going around **A** (AN: Oooooh, foreshadowing! Not really…) fabric of reality. Yin got up and put on his outfit and weapons, wondering when the heck he was going to go to actually DO something.

Then Kami showed up. "Alright, today I'm going to tell you the truth." He said solemnly yet resigned as if he knew what was going to happen. Of course he did. He was the FREAKING GOD OF (this) REALITY! "Oooooh, so I'm going to be an alchemist like Ed?" Yin asked with strange sparkly eyes and a flower print background. "No, that's SHOWING you the truth. Besides, Truth's one dumbass jerk with a pole 50 feet up his ass." The Kami said while nodding as if he was a wise old man with his arms crossed.

"No, I'm going to tell you the truth of your EXISTENCE" "-stence, -stence, stence…" could be heard echoing around the island. "Now, don't interrupt or I'll take away your Pie!" That's right folks, Yin loved pie. But not just any pie. Oh no, Yin liked pie with a capital P! "So, I'm not really a Kami. I know, I know, it's strange how an amazingly awesome, epic guy like me could not be who I said I was." The Kami- no, guy said as he held up his hand. " I'm a being known as an Author!" Yin interrupted. "That would've been cool if I knew what an author is."

"Well," the Author said, "We all have our own Fabric of Reality with multiverses that we can mess with." "Oh no, there's MORE of you?!" Yin asked in panic and disbelief as he started to discretely point a gun at his head. One was bad enough. More? _Wait, no. _Said an annoying voice in his head. _They can just revive us._ Yin shook that thought away and paid attention to the Author.

"I am known as TheInformer109!" He proudly declared hitting his chest like a gorilla. "Although you can call me Informer!" He said. "Now, before we get to the good stuff, do you have a weapon you used to favor before for close range? You know, Kendo or something?"

"Nope," Yin sadly shook his head. Then it seemed to perk up. "Wait, why do I need a close-ranged weapon? And why aren't you finishing your earlier speech?" He was suspicious. Of course he was. Wouldn't you be if Kam-no, the Author was sweating nervously as soon as he mentioned it. Hmmmmm…..

"Well, there was supposed to be somebody here to help me explain, and he's late." Informer trailed off, but Yin could've sworn he heard something about a 'pervert among perverts' in there. "Anyways, you have your guns, but in the Elemental Nations and a lot of other places they train ESPECIALLY in close combat. Just make sure."

"Anyway, if you don't then I'm going to have to train you in a weapon seldom used." Informer said, waiting for something. As he expected, Yin leaned forward but didn't say anything, not wanting to delay it too much. "These!" Informer said happily as he held out his hands. There appeared to be… was that… film? swirling around his hands before they manifested into blue weapons that seemed oddly familiar… That was it! Yin realized that they were Axel's chakrams from Kingdom Hearts! But why were they blue…

"If you're wondering they're blue it's because I changed their element," Informer explained while pushing up glasses that came out of nowhere and tapped a pointer against a random chalkboard that appeared. "These weapons new element is time. Now, not only will these weapons cut, but they can, to a certain point, go back in time and replace a person with what they were like before, or age them at a certain speed with each strike. The reason this is useful in a fight is because if it hits the opponent, you can either age that certain spot to the point where it gets slightly older, and if hit enough times, can make the muscles atrophy and fail. If you want to beat him faster, you can hit him and reverse his time to a few seconds earlier." "How will that help?" Yin asked a bit unhappily because his weapon seemed slightly…useless.

"You idiot, don't you know anything about fighting?" Informer (fake) roared. "Those few seconds will be to when your opponent didn't see the attack coming, although they will remember it coming the few milliseconds delay between brain and body will be enough." "How would that change anything?" Yin asked sullenly, still depressed at being called an idiot and thinking his weapon was still pretty useless. Informer sighed. "Well, attacks do more damage when you don't see them because the body unconsciously tenses when it sees an attack, thus reducing damage. This will make sure that the attack hurts them more. This is also the reason attacking from behind does more damage in video games." The wise informer said. He ruined it by muttering 'I think…', which Yin heard and sweat dropped at.

"Okay, so my weapons aren't useless… well, how am I going to retrieve them? I can't put them into my dimensional gallery glove and retrieve it again like I do with my guns." Yin said rather sad. After all, the chakrams looked badass, but he couldn't let them fall into the wrong hands. *Cough, cough* Orochimaru. Madara. Obito. Kabuto. *Cough*

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Informer said, looking happy and sad at the same time. (What the hell?!) "Otherwise I would've told you and berated you for being an idiot that acts careless all the time." "Oh, sure, like you're any better. What kind of omnipotent wastes their time insulting and cracking jokes at a poor guy like me?" Yin deadpanned while trying (and failing) to look innocent and depressed (kicked puppy).

"Anyways, moving on!" Infomer said rather hurriedly. "If you need your chakrams you can either summon them to your hands or use this." He held out two light blue bandages that were attached to the chakrams (Tensa Zangetsu (The first one) this is for you.). Now, before you ask questions listen to me." The Author held up a hand while doing this. "The reason you have this is because you can throw it and manipulate this using the endless bandages. You can also channel your power through here so if anyone tries to get or destroy the bandages they'll catch on fire, or become intangible whatever. Just enjoy your weapon kid."

The Author looked pained as he opened his mouth to speak again. Yin knew how he felt because Yin was in agony to. So much filler! Uh oh, there goes my 4th wall. Just ignore that. "Now, finally, you are part of a different race, not human. The first and last of your kind." He started ominously. You could tell he was doing this to stave off boredom. "What am I?" Yin played along. Normally he wouldn't, but hey, talk back to an omnipotent who regularly kicks your ass in training. Suuuuuree, why ever wouldn't he?

"You are called a Potential. This is because your race uses potential to fight. No, it doesn't waste your potential," Informer started as he saw Yin look worried. "No, the more potential you have as in the literal commonly used way the more your potential powers unlock. Right now you have a lot of potential, heck, they're literally limitless. However, unlike other powers your powers unlock themselves in ways that are completely useless at the time, or even harmful."

"Take a time when you're overloading with energy. This could cause you to explode because you have too much energy. Well, your potential might unlock something like, say, limitless power without the capacity to hold it. You do have it, it's just a separate power." Informer continued using the blackboard that was still there. Well, you know what happens. Luckily for you I managed to make it where you won't die. It might still happen. There'll just be someone to drain the power away. Now, if they make it, I can't say for sure. Yeah, depressing. On a happier note, potential, let's call it Fuben Chito, or inconvieniently hax. Let's just call it Chito. Let's face it, it's hax. So, your Chito is versatile. It has to be, for you to travel to other universes and blend in. Because of this your Chito can be used as another energy source, even if there're multiple with the same name. Seriously, do you know how many people have 'Magic/Magick'?"

Then there was an elevator ding and a swirling orange portal opened with a man falling through. He had blue spiky hair, emerald green eyes, and wore an epically billowing white robe/cloak/Gandalf clothes thing.

"Ah, it appears we have one of your future teachers." Informer said pleasantly, while trying not to laugh at the man. Why would he laugh at the man? Because the man had an enormous bruise on his head and was crying anime tears. "I asked another Author, DarkLightCaster to use one of his avatars (OCs) to teach you. The original was busy, but I think I was able to create a sadly or happily less crazy version. (This is actually my excuse for any OOCness coming from …. KEEP READING AND FIND OUT! This is also my way of essentially giving credit to DarkLightCaster. He is Awesome with a capital A. Seriously.)

"Oooooooh, my head. What am I doing? Oh, yeah, I was supposed to teach a brat something about being like me. Well, just one more brat to corr-" The man never got to finish his sentence as he got punched in the face by Informer who sent him flying. "YOU! SHALL NOT! CORRUPT THIS BRA-uhh, BOY!" Informer yelled while transformed into Gandalf.

"Anyways, this is your new teacher Nanashi, self proclaimed Super Pervert and a master of the Shinigami no Okurimono (Gift of the Death God/Shinigami). This is your new gift, but with a few… alternations. Normally, the Shinigami no Okurimono is divided into 4 aspects. 1: False Reality. This affects the way the mind perceives things, usually quite literally. 2: Curse Vessel. This affects the body of the soul you target, or at least the manifestation of the soul in your same plane of existence. 3: Spirit Breaker. This affects the soul itself. The last is a secret art only masters can use."

Nanashi continues Informer's explanation. "In other word, False Reality makes your mind believe things, like, say, a boot to the head ACTUALLY hit your head when it was an illusion, but your mind doesn't think so. Thus, your body has to get injured to compensate. Curse Vessel actually just plainly manipulates the body. Transferring injuries, healing you and your teammates, whatnot. However, it always has to go 2 ways. For example, if you try to heal yourself your injuries have to be transferred to another living thing. Not really a drawback, actually." Nanashi scratches his chin.

"Finally, Spirit Breaker." Nanashi adjusts some random glasses that appear on his face. " This changes the target's emotional status, from making them lose the will to fight, to so drowsy they fall immediately asleep."

"What about the fourth one?" Yin asks. "You haven't told me anything about it and I want to know more! I have friends in high places. Right Mr. Coconut?" He pulls out a coconut with a face drawn on it from behind his back.

"Well, Mr. Coconut isn't that high friend, so HAH!" Nanashi sticks his tongue out at Yin. (AN: Ooooh boy. At least I remembered my trusty fourth wall! Hah!)

Yin gave Nanashi the dreaded … COCONUT TO THE FACE! SUPER EFFECTIVE! CRITICAL HIT!

"Okay, fine! Stop doing that, it hurts! Oh gosh, my spleen!" Nanashi gasped in desperation as Yin bombarded him with coconuts of DOOM!

"The fourth isn't really a style, but a mix of 2 or more of the styles. It's called Unity Soul. Not much on it, but you can really just make up jutsu while you go."

"Oh, cool, wait- JUTSU?! He's from the Elemental Nations?!" Yin exclaimed. "Well, yeah, you needed a ninja teacher as well so you can start off as a jonin, so why not?" Informer said cheerfully. "Oh, no reason." Yin said while calmly sipping his quadruple quintuple espresso with extra foam and cream. (I just made up a new coffee. At least, I think I did. But who would actually drink that?)

"Now, let the tortu- TRAINING begin!" Nanashi yelled with a crazed look on his face. "FALSE REALITY: CONINUOUS BOOT TO THE HEAD NO JUTSU!" After throwing a blue kunai at Yin. Oh, it would be a LONG training for Yin. Good luck!

* * *

AN: And that's a wrap! I can't even start the next chapter without people voting in my poll. 10 is the minimum. I've already got 1 vote. ONE! This is the list of people who will join the main Mugen Sennin in NO PARTICULAR ORDER! By the way, my mission is to essentially jack up a lot of canon, while still doing the storyline, so bear in mind if it sucks.

Yin (Duh!)

Naruto-Naruto

Goku-Db Z

Godou-Campione

Tsuna-Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Shirou-Fate/Stay (The one where he doesn't turn into Archer.)

Ed-Fullmetal Alchemist

Luffy-One Piece

Ichigo-Bleach

This is the permanent main team. No voting. There will be a huge lag between each story as I need to re-familiarize myself with some of them, but that's alright. For Goku in Dragon Ball, should I start jacking things up in the start of Dragon Ball or should I start in Dragon Ball Z? Not going to do GT. Just no. And don't worry, others will join, they just won't appear that much. And the Muggen Sennin WILL go to other worlds. If you have a suggestion please PM me. Just no Twilight or zombies, vampires, or horror. I just don't do well with horror. Yeah. Go me.


End file.
